A Boring Life in a Boring Town
by emilysingsomethingsweet
Summary: Leah and Jacob, who after years of childhood friendship, go their seperate ways. What happens when they cross paths again and discover that they are the only ones left in their hometown? Less Than Jake song fic multiple songs Non-werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

I love putting quotes, but the only quotes I could think of are from the songs I used haha. So I doubt I'll have many quotes during this.

The songs I used are "History of a Boring Town" and "She's Gonna Break Soon"

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or Less Than Jake (But I will own a Less than Jake shirt and concer tickets soon!)

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV  
**"I just talked to this girl who used to live on my street."

"Leah?"

_After all these years, your still here. And you remember me._

"She said her old boyfriend, Sam, moved out east."

"Free game!"

"I don't know, dude. Maybe. I'll talk to you later, she's back home. Peace."

"Later broski."

Cigarettes?  
Check.  
Lighter?  
Check.  
Beer?  
Check.

"Ey, Leah."

"Yo Jake." I handed her a beer and leaned against her old T-Bird.

"I just got a new job," She took a sip. "I doubt it will last."

I took a sip. "Well, heres to the past, when we were little and didn't need jobs."

"Amen, bro," She took another sip. "I think it's funny how life burns out so fast."

"It's just another wasted day." I added.

_I'm just another boring life in a boring town._

"It's so funny. I used to always say I'd never stay, but I'm still rotting here." She laughed.

"Same." I scoffed.

_She's another boring life in a boring town._

"So I guess it's just you and me." She drew little pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Seems like it."

"Remember back in high school when they'd look through me and look past you." She took a sip. "And they always said we'd be the first to leave."

I laughed "God, I want to see the world past these mountains!"

"Then let's go. We'll save the money and once we get enough, we'll leave. Just you and me."

I looked at her. She was all excited about it. It wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Alright." I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She took it and took a drag and smiled.

"I'm finally getting out of here..."

**Leah's POV  
**I fell asleep pretty fast for once. I couldn't stop thinking about getting out of this boring town with Jake.

I fell asleep and started to dream.  
I was back in high school. Jake and I had been friends since we were little and used to play when we were little.  
But Sophomore year, everything changed.

"Leeeeeeahhhhh! Try this!" A joint was shoved in my face. I contemplated wither I should or not.  
Why not, its not like I would die.

It was worse than dying.

Smoking cannabis became a regular thing. I became a totally different person. The people that introduced me to weed soon left my life. I was following the latest trends and hanging out with fake, rich people who bought me marijuana. Soon, I even had a fake ID.

I was back to wishing I could hide from the girls with the comments passing me in the halls. I knew what they had to say.

By senior year, I had gotten an emancipation.

I was empty inside. Boys and bars were the only thing that filled the emptiness. I was spending my weekends faking laughs and smiles with my fake friends.

The promises I made at home were crumbled like the dirty clothes laying everywhere in my apartment. The phone had been disconnected for months because I was too lazy to pay it, but it didn't matter. I wasn't getting any calls.

I was gonna break soon.

I woke up to birds chirping and the sun in my eyes.

In a town like this, the birds singing and the sun shining meant it was going to be a good day.

Ha.

I'm still stuck in this town and I had a nightmare.

Not a day here could be lucky.

* * *

I've always imagined Leah as a ska kid. I thought of this story when I was listening to Less Than Jake. I can imagine Leah and Jake (who I see as more of a metalhead but changed for this story) being the last of their graduating class left in La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

No quote. sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Less Than Jake or any Songs/Characters affiliated with them.

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV**

I met Jake after work. It became a daily thing. We went to the liquor store and sat outside, drinking 40's in paper bags and smoking cigarettes. I was pretty trashed when I started revealing.

"I've come to my senses that I've become senseless, ya know," My speech was becoming slurred. "I could give you lesson on how to ruin your friendships."

"Please, I'm the king of catastrophes!" Jake scoffed. "I'm my own worst enemy."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "I could be an expert on co-dependency. Ha, I could write the best book on underage tragedy!"

This became an all-out 'who has it worst' war.

"You kidding? I've been sleeping nightly one my best friends kitchen floor!"

I cracked up. "Why don't you sleep on the couch, loser?"

He frowned. "Its taken."

I muffled my laughter. Oh gosh, he was just too funny. I finally stopped laughing. I went to blink and when my eyes were, Jacob kissed me! Somewhere inside me, my lust for Jacob shone through. I kissed me back. Maybe it was the alcohol or the honesty traded between us, but I kissed him back. Damn, he was a good kisser. I kissed him some more. He laughed, his lips still on mine. I pulled away. We looked at each other and started laughing our asses off.

I really liked Jake. He was a cool kid.

**Jacob's POV**

When I made out with Leah, I kept thinking back to when we were little, running along the same curb we were now making out on. I started cracking up. I was really starting to like Leah.

"So how much did you make today?"

She took the envelope out of her pocket and opened it. "$190.00, ye-hah!"

"So how much in our "Let's get the fuck outta here" account?"

"Like $230.00."

"Is that enough?"

"Naw. Hotels are like $60 a night."

"Fuuuuuckkkkk."

_Will I EVER get out of here?!_

"Lets go home, loser." She stumbled up and reached for my hand.

"Aight, homeslice."

**Leah's POV**

I dragged Jake to my apartment. I think. I couldn't really remember. I was tired as fuck and Jacob was complaining that he was too. I led him to my bedroom and let him have the bed.

"Nooo. You sleep in your ooown beeed!" He tried to get up.

"Yoou are my gueest!" I protested, slurring my words.

"Sleeep with mee."

I dove into the bed.  
Oh God, I was drunk.

* * *

there you goooo!  
tell me what you think, s'il vous plait!


	3. Chapter 3

No quote again. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Less Than Jake, Special D & the Kid's Table, or any Songs/Singers affiated with them.  
(I GOT MY LESS THAN JAKE SHIRT YESTERDAY!)

The Captain's Cabin is a bar near me haha and Cali Chronic is a really good type of weed.

The song used was "Sobriety Is A Serious Business And Business Ain't So Good". I think I used another, but I can't remember.

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up next to Leah with no memory of last night.

"Shit..." I said almost inaudible.

"We didn't fuck." She didn't even turn over. Was she upset?

**Leah's POV**

I got up to get some aspirin. Fuck, I had to go to work with a hangover.

Classy.

Too bad you couldn't get a buzz offa this shit.

"I gotta go to work in like an hour." I said downing the aspirin.

"Okay." He got out of the bed.

"I'll uh, see you later." I escorted him to the door.

"See you after work." I said in the doorway. He stalled for a minute, as if he wanted to do something.

"Yeah." He walked down the stairs.

Work dragged on for what seemed like days. I dug my nails into my skin with every whiny costumer.

Being in the food business sucks.

"Leah, shift's over. Clock out."

_Fuck yeah. Finally._

Jake was waiting outside, like always.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm. Lets go to The Captain's Cabin." I needed to get drunk again. I was feeling pretty sick.

We stepped into the dark bar.

So its sunset and I have sober eyes. The room's spinning around me in this crowded bar in this crumbling town.

I'm a mess.

With my two clenching fist of helplessness, with all the assholes in this room, I feel even more sick.

Jake is oblivious to it all. The situation is hopeless.

I raised my right hand and passed out.

"Oh shit!" Is all I hear before go blank.

**Jacob's POV**

I met Leah outside the restaurant she worked at.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm. Lets go to The Captain's Cabin." Leah was looking to get drunk again.

We walked into the dark bar, trying to find our way around the Friday night crowd.

Leah raised her hand and feel to the ground.

"Oh shit!" I fling my arms out instinctively to catch her. It doesn't work.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Oh God.

Why wasn't anyone getting any help?! The hospital is down the street!

Everyone around the bar was crowding around us. The bartender was still serving drink.

Do people usually move that slow?

Finally, the paramedics showed up.

_About time._

They loaded her up in the ambulance and took off. They wouldn't let me ride along so I ran to the hospital.

I got the hospital about 5 minutes after the paramedics did.

"What room is Leah Clearwater in?" I asked frantically.

"Room BW28. Down the hall." I ran to her room, stopped at the door and caught my breath. I opened the door and quietly walked in.

"Hey Loser." She greeted me.

"Loser? You're the one who passed out."

She laughed. "So what happened?"

"We walked in and you passed out."

"Before we even started drinking?"

"Yup."

"Oh God, that's embarrassing." Jacob laughed and I hit him with a pillow.

The doctor walked in and we straightened up.

"Well, it seems you blacked out only because of fatigue. Are you stressed?"

"Yeah, you can say that." She answered.

"Well, I can only say that you should find a way to relax."

Leah nodded.

"Well, you're free to go."

Leah jumped out of the bed and raced for the check out desk. Chances are, when she finishes, we're gonna go to a bar or getting high.

By the time I got to her, she was done.

"Let's go." She grabbed my hand. Whatever she had planned, she was excited.

We raced out of the hospital, hands still linked. She led me through a series of alleys to a dingy apartment complex. We climbed two sets of stairs up to a worn door. She let go of my hand and knocked in a weird manner and a man with a Special D & the Kids Table shirt and cargo shorts on and a dark five o'clock shadow came to the door. I caught a look into the apartment. Bongs and beer bottles were strewn all over the apartment.

"Leah!" He hugged her. He looked like he hadn't showered in days.

"Hey Paul!"

"So what you need baby girl?" God, he sounded white as hell.

"A half eighth of Cali chronic, man."

"You really wanna get fucked up, don't you?"

"Yeah bitch."

"Alright," They exchanged a baggie for $35. "Later chica." He closed the door.

Leah took my hand and raced back to her house. She quickly rolled a blunt and lit it. We sat there, smoking and relaxing. I should have known she would do this.

* * *

  
I think I'm about to kill myself. I have waves of depression and I just had a strong one. I wanting people who won't care if I asked them to help anymore.  
Excuse moi, but Fuck me.  
And it's almost Valentine's day.  
I hate Valentine's day.


	4. Chapter 4

No quote. haha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Less Than Jake, or any characters/songs affiliated with them.

**Song used:** _Suburban Myths_**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV  
**I walked home and found my roommate, Paul, sitting on the couch.

"Heeeey, buddy!"

"Hey!"

"Where have you been? My kitchen floors been cold!" He laughed.

I laughed harder. I was stoned so it made it like, six times funnier.

"I was at Leah's." I answered.

"Red eyes, good mood, and your clothes are wrinkled. You guys fucked, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Wow, fast to answer!"

"We didn't. You know I'd tell you if we did."

"Yeah," He kicked up his feet. "Do you want to?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"So make a move on her."

I shrugged and went to the kitchen. Not bad advice.

**Leah's POV  
**I think it was safe to say I had a _crush_ on Jake. I hate that term. It usually meant you we're gonna get your heart crushed. I couldn't bare another heartbreak.

I sat at my dining room table with a notebook filled with hearts. I felt like a stupid little girl who had just discovered her first crush. I got up and called Jake.

"Hello?" Jake's friend answered the phone.

"Is Jake there?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on," He pulled the phone away from his face. "Hey Jake, your girlfriend's on the phone!"

I blushed. Girlfriend?

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothin', just wanted to see if you wanted to come watch a movie." My heart was pounding.

"Yeah, sure! When can I come over?"

"Whenever."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

I scattered to straighten up and fix my appearance before he got here.

**Jacob's POV  
**I got to Leah's house about 10 minutes after we hung up.

"Ghost Whisperer or Friday the 13th?" She asked while I sat awkwardly on her couch.

"The Original?"

"Yeah."

"Play it." I loved that movie.

Leah sat in front of the couch, resting against it. I felt bad for making her sit on the floor so I sat next to her. By the end of the movie, She was laying across my chest.

It felt so...right.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Eye-dee-kay."

"Lets hit the streets."

We got up and started walking around town. I showed her where I lost my job and got chased by the cops. We jumped the fence at 13th and 10th to where I played my first show.

I stopped and took a breath. "Everybody loses sight of all the how it's been and never was."

**Leah's POV  
**Jacob was a deep guy.

**Jacob's POV  
**I showed her where I drank on the job and hung out in the parking lot. We went to the park on 16th, the place I called home.

**Leah's POV  
**Jake and I stayed in the park until the joggers came to run.

Today was the first sober day spent with Jacob.

I liked it.

* * *

Sorry its so short. And late. I've been busy. and lazy. I slept from 4:30 pm till 6:00 am!  
I was still cranky this morning and tired after school though. haha.

MY LESS THAN JAKE TICKETS WERE PURCHASED!

I want a rye and pickle sandwich. at the beach. Just thought you'd like to know. haha.


	5. Chapter 5

No quote.

Sorry its been so long. I was gonna update yesterday but my computer I had the file on got a virus so I had to transfer it to the computer Im on and am currently trying to fix the other computer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, Less Than Jake, Jack Daniel's, or anything affiliated with any of them.

**Song used:** _I Think I Love You_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**  
I was exhausted by the time I got home so I went to sleep.

I was sleep and right in the middle of a good dream, all at once I wake up with something that keeps knocking at my brain. Before I went insane, I put my pillow to my head and shot up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread;

"I THINK I LOVE YOU."

I went back to sleep, trying to hide my feelings.

**Jacob's POV**  
This morning, I woke up with this feeling. I didnt know how to deal with it so I decided to hide it to myself and never talk about it. It didnt go as planned when you walked into the room.

_I THINK I LOVE YOU!_

I sighed.

_Why am I so afraid of a love there is no cure for? Is that what life is made of? I've never felt this way. You dont have to worry. I only wanna make you happy. If you say "Hey, go away." I will, but I think I better stay and love you. Do you think this is the case? I'll ask you._

"I think I love you." I whispered.

"Do you say something?" Leah turned around.

"Huh? Oh,no." I covered.

_Do you think you love me?_

I pulled out a bottle of Jack and poured two glasses.

**Leah's POV**  
I was a bit disappointed when Jake brought out the drinks. I wanted to spend another sober night with him but I took a drink anyway.  
When the alcohol touched my tongue and reached my brain, it was all over.

**Jacob's POV**  
We stumbled into Leah;'s house, where we always went when we were drunk (which was often). I raced her to her bedroom. Tonight was not a dead drunk night. The bars had closed and nothing else except Wal-Mart and CVS was open and even though drunken Wal-Mart visits sounded fun, I really didn't feel like getting arrested. I beat her to her room, having had less to drink then her. She came in close behind me, tackling me before I cleared the doorway. We wrestled around, laughing for bit before I slung her on the bed. I pinned her down while she continued laughing. Her laugh was so contagious. Suddenly, she put on a serious face, leaned up, and kissed me. We hadn't kissed since the evening outside the liquor store. The lust hadn't faded a bit.

Her lips slammed against mine, and mine to hers. I didn't hesitate. I couldn't control myself. I started tearing at her clothes. She giggled into my lips and playfully nipped at my bottom lip. I groaned. That was my spot. She started sucking on it. This was too much. I ran my hand down her bare stomach down to the top of her jeans. I messed with her by running my hands over the sensitive skin above her waistband. When she squealed, I kissed her lips and parted them with my tongue. Leah was surprised but responded eagerly. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off quickly. Leah let out a muffled cry of surprise. Like I said, I couldn't help myself. I ran my finger down her panties to find that she was already wet. She was blushing and chuckled. I threw beside her panties and slowly began to finger her. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned. God, she was tight! I reached behind her with my free hand and began to undo her bra. When I got it off, I thrust my finger in deeper and began to wiggle it. Leah gasped and kissed me more fiercely. It seemed like she liked that. I slowly removed my finger and began moving it in and out, going deeper and faster. I stopped fingering her and started playing with her tits. Leah kept moaning and I became as hard as a rock. She pulled me closer and we started kissing again. I started to rub her clit. Leah literally shuddered with pleasure and made the most delicious noises I had ever heard. That was it. I couldn't handle it any more. I started to undo my belt but Leah stopped me.

"Wait! Not when we're drunk!"

I laughed. We were _always_ drunk.

I sat up and wiped my fingers. Leah looked at me with an apologetic look.

* * *

I didn't forget about you guys! I've just been busy.

So Saturday was the LTJ concert. IT WAS AMAZING! My friend and I were like 2nd row in the pit and I got scratches and bruises and punched in the back of the head and my friend got bit and since I'm short, I breathed in like pure smoke (everyone smoked down to avoid getting busted) and I got my ass grabbed and I got crushed up against this ging kid and this one guy was like protecting my friend and I the whole time we were in the pit and I almost got burned and my friend almost got her hair lit on fire and I my LTJ 3D shirt (which is actually 3D!) like permanently smells like beer and weed and I didn't get to skank to any LTJ cause the pit got waaaaay to violent for the veghead weaklings (my friend is a vegetarian too) and Scuffed Shoes and The Flatliners are amazing you should download Bowl for Two by The Expendables and I got a LTJ scarf, tour poster, shirt (for a friend), and a lighter (for a friend) and if you search muffincakesXD on photobucket you can see my pics and vids from the concert along with this weird vid from after the concert were I was speaking in an accent, talking about tea, dancing in a parking lot and my bit fat jew nose (No offence to anyone) looks like 349865 times bigger and you can see other lame pics of me and yeah, it was amazing.

Sorry if my run-on sentence annoyed you. I was excited.

In other news, I currently effed cause my life or death project that needs to be finished by tomorrow didn't save right on my flashdrive and I can't fix it. I'm also very hungry and was really depressed earlier. I like collapsed earlier from a really bad head-rush and spent like ten minutes on the kitchen floor because I was so depressed. Not even fmylife or failblog made it better. I'm okay now. LTJ kinda took away my confidence because they kept talking about hott chicks and there were a bunch of skanks there.

I'm fine now though.

But I'm getting gauges!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys were excited to see the alert email in your inbox! I'm excited to get this out.  
_Finally.  
_I know its been like a year but Ive been busy (and lazy). but its here now!

**disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight, Less Than Jake (but I want a piece of that Roger Manganelli!), or character, idea, or song affiliated with it/them._

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV  
**I woke up with a smile on my face. I know what happened last night. Jake and I did the junior nasty.  
It was sunrise and I had sober eyes.  
I looked over to see if Jacob was awake.  
He was laying there, smiling too, probably thinking the same thing I was.  
It took him a minute for him to notice me looking at him.  
"Oh, hey." He blushed. Yeah, he was thinking the same thing I was.  
He was probably just as horny as I was.  
I rolled over and straddled him. He looked a little surprised.  
"Leah..." His voice cracked a little. "What? We're not drunk anymore." I playfully said, stroking every inch of his bare skin I could find. I moved my lips to his neck and began sucking until I gave him a pretty good hickey. That's when little jakey made its appearance.  
I giggled. Just what I wanted.  
"So you wanna fuck?" He was a little confused.  
"Yeah." I smugly replied.  
"Hehe." He chuckled as he pulled off his pants and reached for a condom. I pulled off my panties and shirt. Jake and I were completely naked, in my bed, about to fuck.  
I was so absorbed in the moment that I hadn't noticed Jake enter me until the pain came.  
Shit. Jake was _big_.  
I sucked in my breath.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you're just..." I stopped there. Embarrassing moment: half avoided.  
He laughed.  
"Okay, shut up and get to it." He was ruining the mood.  
He laughed once more before thrusting into me.  
I gasped. It didn't take long for him to find my G spot or for me to orgasm.  
Of course he got bigheaded about it too.  
He pulled with a smug smile on his face. I glared at him. He just laughed. I quickly put my clothes back on, as did he.  
"Lets get some food." I said.  
"Just don't finish early, okay?" He laughed. He could get so cocky. I threw a pillow at his stupid laughing face.  
We loaded up in my old T-Bird and drove a diner just outside our neighborhood.

**Jake's POV  
**I ihad to tell Leah.  
I felt bad that it was after sex, cause that's kinda cheesy.  
Shit, when should I do it? Its not like Im fuckin' proposing to her! All I have to do is say is five words. I should do it now.  
In five,  
four,  
three,  
two,  
on-  
"Jake?" She interrupted me. "Huh?" now Ill never do it.  
"What do you want to drink?"  
"Oh, just water." I told the waitress.  
"Leah, do you promise that no matter what, we'll be friends?" I asked.  
"...yeah, why?" She was confused.  
"So if I tell you something and its not mutual, nothing will change?"  
"Yeah."  
"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky.  
"Pinky promise." She laughed linked her pinky with mine. "I think I love you." I finally spat it out.  
"I kinda figured." She smiled. She could be so cocky sometimes.  
"How?!" I was awkstricken.  
"Because when we dine and dash, you always let me go first and you always leave your giftcards in the check book. And you always meet me after work." She looked at me with soft eyes.  
I blushed. No I didnt. Men dont blush.  
"But just so you know, its mutual."  
My eyes lit up. "So are we a couple now?"  
"I hope so." She giggled.  
I think its safe to say I'm just about the happiest kid ever right now.

* * *

So guess who was at warped tour? Give up? LESS THAN JAKE! AND STREETLIGHT MANIFESTO! AND ME!  
yeah it pretty much was the best experience of my life. No lie.  
I crowd surfed to both bands and got to skank to my favorite songs! All with my best friends!  
7.26.09. best. day. ever.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky you! You get two new chapters in one night! (morning actually.)

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight, Less Than Jake (That Buddy is looking pretty cute too) or any character, idea, or song affiliated with it/them._

**Song used:**_Portrait of a Cigarette Smoker at 19._

* * *

I used to be a stereotype.  
Someone you'd never recognize with fingers so yellow, they matched the yellow skies.  
Half alive with half open eyes, a one track mind, and a flawed design.  
I felt like I was lost at only the age of nineteen, floating around in alcohol and apathy and taking in too much caffeine and nicotine.  
There were a few things I memorized, like bottle clinking and a few last words from long lost friends of mine.

I looked at my yellow fingers.

After all the fuck ups and fallouts, with all the ups and downs, through all the breaking up and breaking down, I was still the same stereotype.

Words to live by: Im doing just fine.

* * *

Has anyone listened to the _B is for B-sides _album by Less Than Jake?  
Its pretty amazing.  
It makes me wanna skank my life away.  
I got it for $10 and it came with a shirt!  
Go me!  
Okay, well get the album (but don't illegally download it or you'll owe Roger Manganelli $10. hahahahaha. You had to be at Warped Tour in to get it.)  
But if really want to know (I'd want to know), Less Than Jake asked the crowd who got the GNV FLA album and they asked who pre-ordered it, who went out and bought it, who downloaded it off of itunes, and who illegally downloaded and some chick raised her hand when they asked who illegally downloaded it and Roger was like "You owe me ten bucks!" hahahaha.  
I thought it was funny.


End file.
